


The Splinter

by LycanrocLover138



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanrocLover138/pseuds/LycanrocLover138
Summary: Ouch!When Susie is training with Zeraora, he gets a splinter on his foot!Luckly, Susie offers to remove it and give him a foot massage!But soon, the massage becomes more passionate...:)





	The Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon and Pocket Monsters are owned by GAME FREAK.

It had been just a week since Susie met the Mythical Pokemon, Zeraora.

She had just enter the forests of Akala with her Popplio, in search of new pokemon to capture, when she found him lying by a tree.

There she found out he was a special kind of Zeraora who could talk, and he had a interest in her.

After getting into some passionate romance under the trees, Susie wants Zeraora to stay by her side.

So now Zeraora is a permanent member of Susie's team, and the pair have been inseparable ever since.

Today, Susie and Zeraora were at Susie's house, a small beach shack on the shore, preparing to do some training.

After catching Zeraora, Susie want for him to get stronger, so she made three wooden practice dummies for him to practice on.

While all of this was going on, Popplio was practicing his swimming skills under the sea in hopes of becoming faster.

"All right Zeraora", Susie said, " I want for you to focus your attacks on the dummies. Do you understand?"

**"Of Course Susie."**

"Good, then use Plasma Fists!"

Zeraora's claws then started to grow longer and were enveloped in blue lightning.

Jumping up, Zeraora slammed his fists on the ground, unleashing a electrical shockwave at the first dummy.

As the shockwave hit, the dummy was instantly demolished.

_I've never known that he had this amount of power, _Susie thought.

"Good job, Zeraora! Now use Slash!"

Zeraora's claws started to grow again, but this time they were glowing white.

As Zeraora lunged at the second dummy, he vanished, before unleashing several slashes at the dummy.

When he reappeared, the dummy fell into pieces.

_At this rate, soon I could complete the grand trials and qualify for the Pokemon League!_

"Epic! Now finish the last one with Close Combat!", Susie commanded.

Rushing at the last dummy, Zeraora unleashed a barrage of punches.

The dummy was rocking back and forth with each punch.

Noticing that the dummy is worning out, Zeraora finished it off with a roundhouse kick, completing splintering it.

"That was awesome, Zeraora!" Susie cried. "Keep up the great work"

But then Susie then notices that Zeraora was crying out in pain.

He was hobbling on his left paw and holding his right paw in his hands.

"Zeraora! Are you OK?"

**"No, Susie. My foot really hurts!"**

"OK then! I'll check your foot in the house!"

Pulling out her Pokeballs, Susie recalled Popplio and Zeraora, and went in the house.

At Her Bedroom

Susie released Zeraora from his Pokeball.

"OK Zeraora. I'll take a look at your foot that's bothering you"

Taking a look at his paw, Susie was surprised to see that nothing was wrong with his foot.

The only problem was that a little splinter was wedged in his blue paw pad.

Chuckling a little, Susie said, "There's nothing wrong with your foot, Zeraora.

You only had a splinter in your paw pad."

**"A Splinter?"**, Zeraora asked, intrigued. "**What is a splinter****?"**

" A splinter is a little piece of wood that gets often gets stuck in your skin.

Most humans get a splinter sometimes in their hands or feet, but they can remove it with tweezers of allow it to come out naturally."

**"Could you please remove the splinter in my foot please, Susie?"**

"Of course."

Using a pair of tweezers she found in her drawer, Susie gently removed the splinter from Zeraora's foot. "There. Feeling better now?"

Zeraora wiggled his toes, sighing in relief.

**"I'm feeling much better, Susie."**, Zeraora replied. **"But my foot is a little bit sore. Could you please help it out?"**

"Sure thing Zeraora!", Susie said. "I'll massage it for you!"

Taking his left foot, Susie started to massage it with her hands.

Her fingers rubbed his sole and toes, even gently pressing at the paw pad that had the splinter.

Zeraora purred at the massage, his tail wagging slightly.

_So he likes it huh?,_ Susie thought. _I bet he would like this!_

With that thought, Susie started to massage his toes, even cracking them a little bit, which made Zeraora whine a little bit.

As Susie kept up the massage, she was marveled at how Zeraora's feet looked.

She was mesmerized with the how the black paw, and the blue paw pad complimented each other, while the clawed toes made it look fierce.

Susie never really had a foot fetish, but she couldn't stop staring.

_His feet look so incredible, _Susie thought. _I wonder..._

As she was lost in her thoughts, she slowly moved her head closer to Zeraora's foot.

Zeraora noticed this and tapped her shoulder, causing her to recoil back as she noticed that her face was close to Zeraora's foot.

_Goddammit, did I just tried to smell Zeraora's foot?_, Susie thought in shock._ What is wrong with me?!_

Zeraora then notice that Susie was shocked in what she had done, and started to smile slyly.

_ **So she has a thing for my feet, huh? Maybe I should try to help her out.** _

"You feeling better, Zeraora?", Susie asked.

**"Yes, Susie."**, Zeraora replied, **"But could you please massage my feet a little bit more? I really like how you were doing it."**

"Of course, Z-Z-Zeraora", and she began to massage Zeraora's foot again.

She tried to focus on the massage, but was distracted again by how enticing Zeraora's foot looked.

Her head neared again at Zeraora's foot, and Zeraora pressed his foot at her face.

"What are you...?"

**"Shhh. Just relax",** Zeraora replied.** "I know what you want to do. I have no problems with it, so go ahead. You are my trainer and my mate after all."**

Before she even realized what she was doing, Susie pressed her face at his foot and took a whiff.

Before the smell came to her, she thought his foot would smell gross or stinky, but when the smell came to her, it smelled minty.

_The smell is minty, _Susie thought, _like the scent of gum. This must be his natural scent._

While Susie keep taking his scent, her tongue came out of her mouth and licked his foot.

_The taste is salty, but also sweet,_ Susie thought_, like grass. Maybe this is because he spent his whole life in the Akala forests._

As Susie took another lick and another, her hands grabbed on Zeraora's ankle to get a better grip.

Susie was now intent on getting the smell and taste of Zeraora's foot.

Her tongue slid up the sole, slowly swirling around his paw pad before sliding against his toes, licking around it.

Zeraora was purring in pleasure, each lick was like relief to him.

Soon Susie's lips went around his first toe, and she started to suck it.

As Zeraora felt her sucking on his toe, his claws start to poke holes in the bed.

Susie then removes the first toe and starts to suck on the next one.

Zeraora's middle toe then starts to move around her mouth, his claw lightly scraping her tongue.

Moving on to the last toe, she gave it a hearty suckle, before removing it.

"Your toes taste nice", Susie said.

**"Thank you for the compliment", **Zeraora replied. **" And for the massage. Allow me to repay you back. I want to show you another way I can use my feet."**

Using the foot that Susie didn't massage, Zeraora used his claws to remove her jean's button, and unzip the zipper.

Then using both legs, he lowered Susie's jeans between her legs, revealing her light blue panties, before lowering those too.

Now Susie was completely bare, and her sex was revealed.

Seeing how wet she was nearly made Zeraora want to eat her out, but instead he slipped his foot between her legs.

Feeling the wetness accumulate on his paw, Zeraora started to rub his feet back and forth on Susie's pussy. 

Susie was shocked at the sudden feeling on her sex, but enjoyed it without any other thought.

Zeraora's foot pad was rubbing at her clit while his heel was rubbing at her folds.

Zeraora then slid his foot down, so that his toes were rubbing at her folds, his toe claws lightly scratching it.

Feeling a little kinky, Zeraora started to slip his middle toe in and out of her sex.

As his toe would slide in, he would lightly scratch his claw in Susie's sex, making her shiver.

_I never would have believed that he knows how to do this,_ Susie thought.

_At this rate, he'll make me climax again!_

Zeraora then noticed that Susie was whimpering a little bit, each time his toe moved in and out of her sex.

Smirking a little bit, Zeraora then increased the speed of his foot, slipping his claws in and out even faster.

This causes Susie to moan and chant Zeraora's name, as more juices were covering his paw.


End file.
